confesión
by kissa21
Summary: Uds ya saben , pero ahora es un one-shot.


**_Hola a todos bueno este es mi primer kakasaku , naruto no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) sino al genial Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Los pensamientos estan "entre comillas"_**

Kakashi estaba solo en su cuarto, el entrenamiento de ese sía había sido duro, pero mas duro y lo que le pesaba cada vez más era el tener que fingir día tras día, normalidad frente a todos. Eso si era extenuante.

Llevaba un par de años enamorado de su alumna Sakura Haruno, y eso lo mataba por dentro pues la pelirosado estaba enamorada de Sasuke, o al menos eso era algo que el daba por hecho, aunque desde que el volviera Sakura no había mostrado mayor interes por el Uchiha.

Sakura también estaba cansada en las mañanas tenía que estar en el hospital, a pesar de sus 16 años era uno de las mejores ninja medicos junto con shizune y todos pensaban q talvez algún día llegara a sobrepasar a la misma Tsunade- sama, ya vivía sola en un departamento cerca al hospital. Y por las tardes el reintegrado equipo 7 entrenaba, aunque aún no les daban misiones importantes debido a la situación de Sasuke, aún así kakashi los hacia entrenar duramente.

Sus sentimientos por Sasuke con el tiempo habían cambiado, ella creció y maduro y a pesar de la soledad que sentía por el abandono de sus compañeros de equipo y el posterior abandono por parte de kakashi-sensei dejándola a cargo de la quinta, kakashi no la abandono por completo siempre la iba a ver pues ra la única alumna que le quedaba.

En los años en los que el equipo estuvo separado tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su sensei más profundamente como persona y no maestro, con lo cual sus sentimientos poco a poco a poco fueron cambiando.

Estaba en su casa pensando en su atractivo sensei, habia notado miradas y ciertas actitudes de parte de el hacia ella que la hacian creer que talvez era correspondida, pero luego volvía al la realidad; era imposible que el se fijara en ella y eso la deprimía mucho.

Al día siguiente todo era normal en el hospital; pero al termino del entrenamiento de ese día kakashi le pidio quedarse para hablar con la excusa de su desempeño.

Sasuke y Naruto se fueron dejándolos solos Kakashi podía ver la frustración en el rostro de Sakura pero era la única manera de poder hablar con ella a solas sobre sus sentimientos; si, ese dia le condesaría su amor a Sakura aunque ella amase a Sasuke, era algo que ya no podía callar mas aunque le destrozara el corazón la respuesta de Sakura.

Sakura se sentía frustrada su querido sensei le pedía quedarse para hablar de su desempeño; había entrenado tanto para estar a la altura de sus compañeros, realmente era frustrante, kakashi podía ver la decepción en el rostro de su alumna así que era mejor empezar.

K.- Sakura ..etto ..yo en realidad no te hice quedar por tu desempeño eres la mejor alumna de Tsunade-sama así que no tengo queja de ti...eh bueno el motivo por el que te hice quedar es para hablar sobre un tema personal.

S.- Eh...bueno ) de que se trata entonces kakashi-sensei "ufff por un momento me preocupe"

K.- ...bueno ..ujum...yo ...queria "rayos esto es mas difícil de lo que creí"

S.- ¿? Si , digame

K.- bueno.. ahí voy.. Sakura, nos conocemos hace años...y debo confesarte...ujum ..q bueno ... hace años que estoy enamorado de ti "esto va a doler"

S.- ...!

K.- Sakura, sakura di algo por favor , no me hagas esto

S.- "qqqqqqqq guau no puedo creer q sea correspondida, estoy tan feliz" Ah...lo siento

Kakashi-sensei, es q ...

K.- No te preocupes Sakura se que aun estas enamorada de Sasuke, pero a pesar de eso

,era algo que necesitaba confesarte.

S.- jiijiji estas equivocado .. sabes hace tiempo que deje de sentir algo por él..

K.- Eh.. Sakura , que quieres decir..

S.- El nunca me tuvo en cuenta, se fue sin importarle nada, aunque después matara a

Orochimaru, al volver creí que talvez tendría una oportunidad, pero el me dejo muy

en claro que me sigue considerando una molestia en el equipo,

K.- Sakura , dime por favor ¿ahí alguien en tu corazón?

S.- ) sí ... esa persona es Ud. kakashi-sensei

Kakashi se abalanzo sobre Sakura robándole su primer beso

S.- "guau es muy hermoso, y como besa.."

K.- Sakura soy tan feliz, creí que no tenia oportunidad contigo

S.- jijiji , yo también lo creí, te amo kakashi

K.- y yo a ti mi pequeño botón de cerezo

Y volvieron a unir sus labios y a proclamarse amor confiados en que después de tanto sufrimiento y sobretodo soledad, ahora si podían ser felices juntos.

**_Hola a todos otra vez esta vez uni os caps xq la historia es peqña lo hice en dos antes xq asi lo habia escrito pero viendo uno de los _**

**_reviews al cual agradesco mucho (thanks Hatake Akira ) creo q tiene razon y mejor esta en one-shot._**


End file.
